


[podfic] stolen fire to heat your bones

by Chestnut_filly



Series: Americana [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Americana, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gothic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 01:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12495896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: Turn left outside of Albuquerque, turn left again, then again, and again, miles and miles out into the New Mexico grasses and chaparral.





	[podfic] stolen fire to heat your bones

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [stolen fire to heat your bones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/411304) by [paxlux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxlux/pseuds/paxlux). 



> I keep finding these old MCU podfics that I never posted to AO3! Even though MCU betrayed me and I honestly haven't read or recorded a thing for it in years, the completeness bug is biting me. 
> 
> Anyway, I recorded this waaaaaay back in 2012 for the Americana fest that sister_wife held on LJ (oh, the good old days). Before I had a mic, before I figured out pop screens… I sound really young! 
> 
> So I'm going to post this and then backdate it properly later (today being Oct. 25, 2017). Because I want it to be orderly but I also want that sweet, sweet download count validation. *shrugs*
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this Throwback Wednesday, I guess. 
> 
> Oh, and there is cover art on the podfic, I have just lost the embeddable file somewhere in the intervening years.

Title: [stolen fire to heat your bones](http://archiveofourown.org/works/411304)  
Length: 5:05

[Mediafire download link](http://www.mediafire.com/?d9ae8zc6g8d7rrg) | [Tindeck streaming link](http://tindeck.com/listen/dxwi)


End file.
